Primavera
by Victoria Muinesva Black
Summary: Quería volver a sentir la calidez de aquellas primaveras, cuando no tenía ni idea que un día lucharía en la guerra, cuando pensaba que tenía toda una vida por delante. Cuando el miedo y la incertidumbre no la acompañaban cada día. Para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Primavera**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Una vez más he elegido la Lista de Estaciones. La palabra que se me dio es "color"._

* * *

_**Julio, 1981**_

No importaban los deseos que tuviera de luchar, ahora ya nada sería posible.

Su varita yacía a varios metros de distancia, rota por la mitad. Inservible. Inútil.

Poco a poco, la vida la abandonaba.

La sangre empapaba su túnica y casi no sentía su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y le costaba respirar. No servía de nada tratar de detener la hemorragia con sus manos. Cada vez se sentía más débil y no importaba lo que hiciera, sabía que no sobreviviría a esto.

Los mortífagos se habían marchado rápidamente tras acabar con toda su familia. A su mente llegó la imagen de la marca tenebrosa que sabía que flotaba en el cielo, sobre su casa. Los miembros de la Orden no tardarían en llegar, pero ya sería demasiado tarde.

Los recuerdos empezaron a regresar a su mente, quizás atemorizados por el olvido eterno al que serían condenados irremediablemente. Uno tras otro pasaron sin tregua, pero ella quiso detenerse en uno en particular, para saborearlo por última vez.

.

_**Primavera, 1977**_

_Si había alguien que a Marlene le gustaba, y a la vez le disgustaba, ese era Sirius Black. Su arrogancia podía llegar a irritarle, pero era esa misma arrogancia la que a veces se sorprendía echando de menos. Le agradaba ver que él la contemplaba a lo lejos, en los terrenos del castillo, mientras ella estaba sentada junto a Lily a orillas del lago. Y le gustaba que él la saludara en el desayuno con una sonrisa galante. _

—_¡McKinnon!_

_Marlene dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta, con mala cara. Bufó al ver a Sirius acercarse hasta ella, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Desearía que fuera cualquier día, menos aquel. No quería ver a nadie, ni quería cruzar palabra alguna con nadie, y menos con él. _

—_¿Qué quieres?_

_La sonrisa de Sirius pareció vacilar, y el joven se detuvo a pocos pasos de distancia._

—_¿Por qué tanta hostilidad? —quiso saber. Se veía confundido._

—_Tuve un día horrible, Black —soltó con enfado y se giró, dispuesta a seguir andando._

—_Puede que hablar con un amigo te alegre el día —propuso él, caminando de prisa para volver a quedar frente a ella. Marlene se detuvo abruptamente para no chocar contra él y lo miró con el ceño fruncido._

—_Tú y yo no somos amigos —refunfuñó Marlene cruzándose de brazos. _

_Sirius fingió ofenderse y negó con la cabeza._

—_Entonces, ¿cómo se llama a las personas que pasan una agradable tarde, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas y charlando sobre sus sueños y frustraciones?_

—_Solo fue una vez — manifestó la joven—, y únicamente porque tú insististe._

—_¿Pero vas a negar que te lo pasaste increíblemente bien? —preguntó él con una sonrisa pícara, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte de Marlene— Acéptalo, McKinnon, quieres volver a salir conmigo._

—_En serio, Black, ¿siempre tienes tanta seguridad en ti mismo? —preguntó ella, un tanto exasperada._

—_Me lo tomaré como un cumplido —decidió Sirius._

_Marlene quiso rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo y prefirió suspirar con cansancio. En otro momento no estaría tan malhumorada, de hecho eso no era muy común en ella, pero las cosas que le habían sucedido aquel día no eran para nada agradables y sentía que no era justo estar desquitándose con el chico._

—_Escucha, Sirius —empezó, descruzando los brazos y relajando su postura—, en verdad no estoy de humor. Y no quiero hablar con nadie —agregó cuando vio que el chico quiso decir algo—, no te ofendas._

_Sirius se encogió de hombros y finalmente asintió._

—_Ya encontraré la forma de hacerte sentir mejor._

_Esta vez, Marlene no pudo evitarlo, esbozó una sonrisa mientras sentía que un inoportuno rubor le cubría las mejillas._

—_¿Ves? Has sonreído —comentó él, con entusiasmo, logrando que la joven riera._

_Estaba molesta, sí, pero por algún motivo todo eso desaparecía cuando Sirius estaba a su lado. Al menos momentáneamente, hasta que recordara de nuevo las razones de su enfado._

—_Luego hablamos —se despidió ella, ya más tranquila—, debo enviar algunas lechuzas._

—_De acuerdo —accedió él._

_Dispuesta a irse, la chica lo miró una vez más y se giró para empezar a caminar. No se hubo alejado ni tres metros, cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Sirius._

—_Por cierto, McKinnon —volvió a hablarle el joven. Marlene se dio la vuelta, esta vez con una sonrisa—, ¿te gustan los perros?_

_Ella se extrañó por su pregunta, pero se apresuró en responder._

—_Por supuesto._

_Quería saber a qué se debía su interés, pero no dijo nada. Sirius sonrió ampliamente, repentinamente contento, y le guiñó el ojo, para luego dar media vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo._

_No comprendió absolutamente nada, hasta que dentro de un par de días, cuando paseaba sola por el lago al atardecer, se le acercó trotando un gran perro negro. _

—_¡Hola! —ella le saludó con una sonrisa, acariciándole la cabeza, mientras el perro le movía la cola— ¿Y tú de dónde has aparecido?_

_El perro por toda respuesta, ladró con alegría y saltó un poco, haciendo que la joven riera. Caminó con él cerca del agua, viendo como él se metía dentro, chapoteando por la orilla sin dejar de mover la cola._

_Tiempo después, Sirius le confesó que era un animago, y que el perro con el que ella solía jugar algunas tardes sin que nadie los viera, era él. Primero no se lo creyó y pensó que se burlaba de ella, pero cuando vio que él se convertía en el perro a quien le había cogido mucho cariño, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Y luego, se sintió maravillosamente especial por el hecho de que Sirius le confesara algo tan importante, demostrándole que confiaba en ella de manera incondicional. _

_Quizás ese fue el real inicio de su relación._

_._

_**Julio, 1981**_

Un repentino anhelo se encendió en su interior. Quería volver a sentir la calidez de aquellas primaveras, cuando no tenía ni idea que un día lucharía en la guerra, cuando pensaba que tenía toda una vida por delante. Cuando el miedo y la incertidumbre no la acompañaban cada día.

Quería despertar cada mañana con la sensación de que viviría algo nuevo.

Pero ahora ya no habría más mañanas. Ni siquiera volvería a sentir temor ante lo desconocido.

Le pareció escuchar a lo lejos pasos y voces, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que _él_ estuviera a su lado, haciéndole sentir mejor como siempre lo había hecho cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Sus ojos captaron la visión borrosa de alguien enfundado en una túnica oscura, que se hacía paso por los escombros de parte del techo que había caído por una maldición. Se preguntó quién era, si era aliado o enemigo. Pero no podría averiguarlo ya. El color abandonaba sus mejillas con rapidez y sus fuerzas se esfumaban.

Para cuando Sirius llegó a su lado, Marlene ya había cerrado los ojos para siempre.


End file.
